Finding You
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the daughter of a really rich businessman. She is in search for the person who will like her for who she is and not who's daughter she is or how she looks. Find out how her life turns out after being stuck between choices that she can't choose. Love triangle, angst. School/College/University fanfic. NarutoxLucy vs NatsuxLucy. Mirajane a possible love interest
**Finding You**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

 **Summary: AU:** Lucy Heartfilia is the daughter of a really rich businessman. She is in search for the person who will like her for who she is and not who's daughter she is or how she looks. Find out how her life turns out after being stuck between choices that she can't choose. Love triangle, angst. School/College/University fanfic. **NarutoxLucy vs NatsuxLucy.**

 **(A Fake Smile)**

Lucy Heartfilia was an average student. She was a really down to earth type of girl and loved to make friends. But sadly she only had a very few friends… by very few we are talking about just one friend, Levy Mcgarden.

Levy was popular among the girls because her boyfriend was one of the soccer players of **Fairy High.**

In this school, being related to a soccer player was like coming from a royal family. You were respected a lot more than the average students who were just there and no one really cared about them. No, these students were not bullied. Of course there were bullies everywhere, but the reason wasn't because they weren't popular. A bully can just bully someone for fun, regardless of status or fame.

Despite Lucy being an average student, she had a secret. She was actually the daughter of a really rich business man. They had arrived in Japan a few years back before she joined the school. She had completed quite a bit of her studies in the US but due to her father's business reasons, they had to move to Japan.

She was treated like a princess in USA and boys would swim around her just to get a hello or a warm gesture from her. Hell some even would be happy if she glared at them.

She knew that her being popular was mainly because of her physical features and her dad's reputation. It was clearly visible on her designer clothes that she used to wear before. No, she wasn't one of those bitchy rich spoiled teenagers. She always respected everyone else and she expected the same from them. But somehow their respect for her was not because of who she was. Some respected her because she was rich, while other had just lust for her.

It all changed once she came to Japan. She wanted people to accept her for who she was. Now she wears really cheap clothes that she shopped with Levy. Her hairstyle wasn't anything special now, she just did two pigtails… sometimes just kept it messy and wore a hat. Her sandals were really cheap as well. All in all, she was just a normal girl in the school whom almost no one even knew existed.

Lucy was talented. She used to go to dance practice when she was in America and has a lovely voice. She was also the second lead singer of their singing club they had in America. But no one knows about that here.

You might think she is sad because of all this right? Well it's completely different. She could care less of people who doesn't like her just because of status and appearance. She enjoyed her new life more than the previous one.

.X

 **Ring.. Ring.. Ring… Ri-**

Lucy let out a yawn. She rubbed her eyes as she removed her blanket. She walked towards the curtain, half asleep before pulling the slider.

The sun rays fell on her face as she let out a yelp before stretching her arms.

"What a lovely day!" She smiled as she looked through the window. Two blue birds flew by her window. She smiled, fully content with the start of the day.

"Lucy, breakfast is ready~"

Lucy slightly jumped from the sudden voice of her mother calling from downstairs.

"Let me take a shower, I will be down soon!" She hurriedly let her clothes slide down as she ran to the bath. She quickly turned on the water without realizing she forgot to turn on the hot water.

…

"COLDDDDDDDDD!"

.X

"A-A- Achoo!"

"Way to go sweetie, you will spread this cold to everyone now." Her mother scolded with sarcasm. She server her a toast and egg with a glass of orange juice.

"Can I A-Acho- have milk?" Lucy asked as she took a bite from the toast.

Lucy's mom eyed her with suspicion. "Did you hit your head or something? Normally you don't drink milk even if I chase you."

"Levy-chan told me my skin was getting dry in this winter. So I thought milk might help since you keep yelling how important drinking milk is~" Lucy replied, adding a bit sarcasm on the milk comment.

"Well you shouldn't care how your skin is right? You decided to look bad so you can find a boy who will fall for you-"

"It's not about any boy!" Lucy yelled with embarrassment.

"Oh? Why do you care then?"

Lucy grumbled as she quickly finished her toast and egg before replying. "I just want real friends. Romance isn't in my list for now. Besides I got bored of boys~" Lucy winked at her mother who gasped from her last comment.

"Don't tell me :O Did you-"

"I was joking~ Bye mom, I am getting ready for school!"  
Lucy's mom sighed with relief. "Want the driver to drop you?"  
"No, remember? Be a normal girl!" Lucy yelled from outside the house so she could hear.

Lucy's mom just shrugged. She didn't quite understand her. 'Hope she finds whatever she is searching for~'

"Yush, I will watch tv. Virgo, bring me some coffee when you free."

"Hai, Layla-sama."

 **(Scene Change)**

Lucy exhaled once to calm down after running down the stairs in hurry. She was kind of getting late already. She opened the front door of her house and stepped out, inhaling the fresh morning air.

She shook her head abruptly. 'No time to waste now! I am already late.'

She looked at her watch and to her surprise, she was more late than she had imagined.

'I am so dead today~' She sighed before she caught a glimpse of her driver standing near the Limo.

'No no..' She shook her head.

'But it wouldn't hurt only once right?'

….

'Er… I will make him park outside the school, so no one will notice! I am genious!' She gave herself a victory yelp as she ran towards the car.

Lucy was about to speak up, when Virgo, her maid emerged from the house.

"Princess, you forgot your lunch."

Lucy sighed. 'Today I am making a lot of mistakes… it's not like me.' She then smiled at Virgo. "Thanks Virgo!" She snatched the lunch box in rush and hopped in the Limo.

"You are going by car today Miss Lucy?" Caprico, her driver asked.

"Yes, I am really late. Just drop me near the school and it should be fine!"

"As you wish Miss Lucy." Caprico slightly bowed.

"I am really late today, so I can't wait for the bus~" Lucy said apologetically.

"No worries Miss Lucy. This car was bought on your birthday specially for you. It's my duty to drive you there if you hadn't want me not to."

Lucy just laughed awkwardly, not knowing what to say to that.

"I will drive quicker for you, so you won't be late."

"Yes, thanks Caprico!. :)" Lucy nodded gratefully.

…

She sighed a sigh of relief and relaxed back in her seat as Caprico drove the Limo onto the road.

"Please tie your seat belts, Miss Lucy."

"Hai." She did as told, the last thing she wanted was him lecturing what horrible things could happen if she didn't tie the seat belts. She wasn't annoyed with him though. She knew he cared for her deeply, after all he had known her since she was a baby.

She looked outside the window and smiled. She liked the beauty of nature immensely. Teenagers her age was not appreciative of the beauty of the nature. They take it for granted and doesn't use their brain to actually appreciate it. She wasn't the same though. She knew how to appreciate things that deserved appreciation.

She could see the approaching gates of her school. She sighed before calling the car off.

"Drop me near that tree. I can go from there."  
"Are you sure you don't want me to escort inside the school?" Caprico asked as he parked the car near a tree.

"Hai, I will be fine. I go to school alone everyday anyway." She assured. "What could go wrong anyway?"

 **(Scene Change)**

Lucy groaned in disbelief as she reached the school gates. The front of the school was completely empty much to her annoyance. It only meant one thing. The class had started and she was…

'Late… can't believe even after I took the car! Pfft.' She looked at her watch, it was five past eight.

'Five minutes late…. The teacher will not let me in today~' "Aghhhghghghg" She screamed as she pulled her hair. "Everyone gonna laugh at me~ So embarrassing~"

"Hey watch out!"

Lucy swiftly turned around, seeing a boy with blonde hair on a bicycle, set on a collision course with her. He was trying his best to control but failed miserably. Before she could react to that and move out of the way, his cycle crashed with her, bringing her down on the ground as she fell on her butt. The blonde haired boy was sent flying ahead as he crashed against a tree.

Lucy groaned as he rubbed her back. She pushed the bike off her and struggled to stand up before finally standing on her feet. She rubbed off some dirt from her dress before looking at the blonde boy who was lying on the ground, stretched out, upside down.

In a matter of micro seconds he sat up, scratched the back of his head, not appearing hurt in any shape or form. He then tilted his head as he looked at her with questioning looks, seemingly just remembering that she was there. He then laughed sheepishly at her as he remembered her presence.

"Ah, sorry for that! Kind of lost control on my bike, hehe." He then looked at her finally realizing who it was. "Lucy? Didn't expect the class nerd to be late." He teased as Lucy rolled her eyes.

The boy in front of her was Naruto Uzumaki. One of those 'not popular' ones. Unlike her, people went over board with him. Calling him poor and all sort of names. Heck, the girls literally calls him ugly like hundred times a day. He just laughs it off like it didn't effect him at all! Lucy always wondered how he can have that smile plastered on his face all the time even when he was bullied.

She didn't know him very well. The only time they actually had a one on one conversation before today was six months back during opening ceremony. It was an ice breaker event where he was the first one to yell out loud his name when everyone was looking at each other not knowing how to start a conversation. She giggled inwardly as she remembered his outburst. He was crazy.

"Well aren't you fashionably late?" Lucy retorted. "You don't even seem sorry."

"Well duh! It's regular for me." Naruto stood up as he rubbed some dirt off his pants.

Naruto walked over to his bag that laid beside her and picked it up.

Lucy spotted that his bag was torn. "Looks like your bag torn from the collision." She spoke.

Naruto shook his head. "It was torn before."  
Lucy opened her mouth to question that but stopped as she remembered what other students bullied him by. Calling him poor.

'He must be poor… I should help him out… I think.' She thought cautiously. She didn't want to upset him or anything.

"Um… do you mind if I buy a bag for you?" She asked cautiously. Naruto was slightly surprised from that.

"Um.. why would you buy me a bag?" He inquired, clueless.

She hesitated slightly before replying. "Well… uh.. it must be hard carrying your books in a torn bag…since you can't afford one… no I don't mean that!" She brought her hands to her lips.

Naruto finally understanding where it was going looked down sadly.

"My mom tries her best… I don't need your help." He swung his bag on his shoulder as he picked up the cycle and parked near the tree.  
"I appreciate your concern though." Naruto spoke with a lower tone as he threw a genuine smile at her before entering the school, as Lucy stood there dumbfounded.

She was more shocked at seeing his smile. It was so real… nothing like his usual goffy smiles…

'So are his usual smiles… fake?'

….

"Aghh… I am going insane and wasting more time!" She jumped and hurried inside the building.

 **(Scene Change)**

Lucy slowly knocked the door before opening it. As she stepped inside, ready to apologize for being late, she could see everyone throwing nasty remarks at Naruto for being late. The teacher didn't even defend him!  
"Oh Lucy, come in." The teacher spoke with a smile. She narrowed her eyebrows and frowned. 'What's with this double standard…' She didn't speak up though, she slowly took a seat near the window.

"You will stay after the class and wipe all the black boards. Is that clear?!"  
"Yush! Loud and clear." Naruto replied with overwhelming energy.

Lucy looked at his face from the corner of her eyes before looking back to the window.

'A fake smile.'

 **Author's Note: Here's a new fanfiction. This will be mostly focused on Romance. It does have a relation with the actual Naruto verse where ninjas exists, but it will be explained later.**

Hope you enjoy the first chapter, REVIEW!

 **(THE END)**


End file.
